Der Medicus - Blaues Gold
by SolangeB
Summary: „Jesse Ben Benjamin?" eine tiefe Stimme, der Mann stand nun direkt vor ihm, und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. „Oder soll ich lieber sagen Rob Cole?" Rob blieb das Herz stehen, als ihm bewusst wurde, wer vor ihm stand. - Rob Cole entflieht nur knapp seiner Enthauptung. Doch welches Schicksal birgt die vermeintliche Rettung für den jungen Medicus? Slash Robe Cole/Ala ad-Daula
1. Chapter 1

Rob Cole atmete schwer. Die Hitze war unerbittlich und legte sich wie ein schwerer Mantel über Robs Haupt. Schweiß perlte seine Stirn herab. Er schaute in die Sonne und kniff ob des gleißenden Lichts die Augen zusammen. _Ein letztes Mal die Sonne sehen._ Er spürte die Klinge an seinem Halsrücken_. _Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und senkte sein Haupt. _ Gleich ist es vorbei. _Der Henker holte zum Schlag aus. _Rebecca _

„Halt!"

Der erwartete Hieb blieb aus. Ein dumpfes Geräusch des Aufpralls hinter ihm. Rob riss die Augen auf. Sein Henker lag mit einem Pfeil in der Brust neben ihm.

Auf den Mauern des Innenhofes standen Schützen der königlichen Garde, die Bögen zum Anschlag gespannt, die Pfeile auf die Mullahs gerichtet.

Niemand wagte es sich zu rühren. Ein Mann ritt erhobenen Hauptes in den Hof. Er griff die Zügel und der schwarze Hengst kam zum Stehen.

Der Führer der Mullah erlangte binnen weniger Sekunden seine Fassung zurück, wandte seinen Blick von dem Leichnam und rief voller Empörung „Wer wagt es eine Hinrichtung, die im Namen Allahs geschieht, zu unterbinden?"

„Schah Alla ad-Daula" der Reiter würdigte dem Mullah Führer keines weiteren Blickes und schaute hinab zu Rob, der fassungslos auf dem sandigen Boden kniete, seiner Enthauptung um eine Haaresbreite entgangen.

Der Gesandte stieg vom Pferd und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf Rob zu. Er war von großer Statur, sein Haupt war zum Schutz vor Sand und Sonne in schwarze Tücher gehüllt, ein tiefroter Umhang hing von seinen breiten Schultern hinab, an der Seite trug er einen Säbel.

„Jesse von Benjamin?" eine tiefe Stimme, der Mann stand nun direkt vor ihm, er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Rob wagte es nicht sich zu rühren, stattdessen blickte er auf den Boden, jeder Muskel in seinen Gliedern bis zum äußersten gespannt.

Sein Gegenüber griff nach Robs Kinn und hob gewaltsam seinen Kopf nach oben. Dunkle Augen blickten tief in die seinen.

„Oder soll ich lieber sagen Rob Cole?" Rob blieb das Herz stehen, als ihm bewusst wurde, wer vor ihm stand. Die Augen des Schahs verengten sich. Alla ad-Daula hielt Robs Gesicht in einem eisernen Griff, so dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich des intensiven Blickes zu entreißen.

„Du hast uns getäuscht." Seine Stimme war bedrohlich. Die Augen des Schahs musterten ihn. Etwas kaltes, Raubtierhaftes lag in ihnen.

Der Blick des Schahs verhieß Ungutes. Konnte ihn ein noch schlimmeres Schicksal ereilen, als das, welchem er gerade entronnen ist?

Rob wollte etwas sagen. Irgendetwas, um die Situation zu bessern. Er öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, löste Schah Ad-Daula den Griff und holte zum Schlag aus. Die Rückhand des Schahs traf Robs Schläfe in aller Härte. Die Wucht des Schlages beförderte ihn zu Boden. Blut lief seine Schläfe herab, zur Seite geneigt, lag er mit dem Kopf auf dem harten Steinboden. Sein Peiniger beugte sich über ihn, strich sanft die Haare aus Robs Gesicht. Und packte ihn unter Armen und Beinen. Benebelt merkte Rob, wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Alla ad-Daula trug ihn zu dem schwarzen Hengst. Ein letztes Mal blickte er in das gleißende Licht der Sonne, bevor sich der schwarze Schleier der Ohnmacht um ihn legte.


	2. Chapter 2

Es tropfte von der Decke.

Ein monotones Geräusch, das in Robs Bewusstsein hallte. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Er öffnete die Augen. und musste sie sogleich wieder schließen. Der zuvor noch dumpfe Schmerz zog sich wie ein Stich durch seine Schläfe. Er atmete langsam ein und aus, und versuchte erneut die Augen zu öffnen. Vorsichtig, jede hastige Bewegung vermeidend.

Es war dunkel und kalt. Rob blickte auf eine kleine Pfütze, die sich in einem Becken abgesackter Steine sammelte und in die in regelmäßigen Abständen Wasser hineintropfte.

Die einzige Lichtquelle bot ein kleines Fenster fünfundzwanzig Fuß über den Boden. Ein feuchter Raum aus Stein, in dem nichts war, eine Zelle.

Rob wollte sich aufrichten, doch seine Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken fixiert. Die Ketten seiner Handfesseln klirrten, als er angestrengt versuchte seinen Oberkörper zu heben. Er stützte sich mit Knien und Schultern gegen den Boden, spannte seine Muskeln in den Oberschenkeln, um mit einem Schwung hoch zu kommen. Er schaffte es sich einige Zentimeter mit den Oberkörper aufzurichten. Plötzlich begannen seine Muskeln zu zittern, als er seine Kraft verlor, sodass er mit einem Stöhnen zurück sackte. Die Stirn auf den kalten Stein gepresst, atmete er schwer.

Er hatte Durst. Er wusste nicht wann er das letzte Mal etwas getrunken, geschweige denn etwas gegessen hatte. Die heiße Sonne über Isfarah, die Klinge an seinem Hals…Rebecca alles schien weit entfernt, gleich einem Traum. Schwerfällig robbte er auf Knien zur Wasserquelle.

Seine trockenen Lippen berührten das kalte Nass. Er trank aus der Pfütze und blieb an der Stelle liegen. Sein Gesicht war halb vom Wasser bedeckt.

Ich kühle meinen Körper im Wasser, um das Fieber zu senken. Er lächelte als er an die Worte Rebeccas dachte, die er damals im Becken des Hofes fand. Lebend. Sein Lächeln starb, als er sich an die flüchtige Begegnung mit Mirdin erinnerte. Sie steinigen sie, wegen Ehebruchs. Ihr braunes weiches Haar auf seinen Schultern, die enge Umarmung, die sie für einen kurzen Moment in Ekstase vereinte, ihr warmes Lächeln. Er klammerte sich an die Erinnerungen, wie ein Ertrinkender an einem vorbeischwimmenden Stück Holz.  
>Am Ende schlief er ein.<p>

Es vergingen zwei Tage an denen nichts geschah. Rob blickte zum Fenster hoch. Durch die Öffnung gelang ein schmaler Lichtstrahl in die dunkle Kammer. Wie hynotisiert betrachtete er den feinen Staub, der im Lichte der Sonne schwebte. Ich werde hier verrotten. Es war keine Bitterkeit die hinter dem Gedanken stand, sondern eine Feststellung. Er hatte jegliches Gefühl in seinen festgeketteten Armen verloren und er wusste nicht wie lang er noch ohne Nahrung durchhalten würde.

Am dritten Tag öffnete sich schließlich die Zelle. Rob lag mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Im fehlte die Kraft sich umzudrehen. Er hörte Schritte auf sich zu kommen. Zwei Wachmänner blieben neben ihm stehen, packten ihn unter den Armen und zogen ihn schroff nach oben. Seine Muskeln schrien protestierend auf, er konnte nicht laufen. Die Wächter zogen ihn zwischen sich her.

Ihr Weg führte unzählige Treppen hoch, einen langen Flur entlang bis sie zuletzt an einer prachtvoll verzierten Tür zum Stehen kamen. Rob kannte die Tür. Er erinnerte sich, wie er einst mit Ibn Sina vor genau dieser stand. Die Residenz des Schahs von Isfarah. Damals trat er als vielversprechender Student Ibn Sinas vor dem Herrscher Isfarahs. Heute würde er als Angeklagter seinem Richter entgegentreten, als Ehebrecher, Leichenschänder, Christ.

Die Tür öffnete sich und er wurde in die Mitte des Saales geschleift, wo die Wachen den Griff von ihm lösten und er zu Boden fiel.

Kurze Stille.

„Engländer."

Rob blickte auf. Schah ad-Daula schaute von seinem Kanapee auf ihn herab. Er nahm im Hintergrund die neugierigen Blicke war.

„Leichenschänder..." Die Stimme des Schahs hatte ein tiefes Timbre, in ihr lag die Schwere der Anschuldigung, die Rob innerlich zusammen zucken ließ.

„Wie können wir Leben retten, wenn wir nicht wissen wie es in uns aussieht?!"

Seine eigene Stimme klang ihm fremd. Sie war rau, die Wörter kamen nur langsam. Er hatte seit Tagen nicht gesprochen. Er hob sein bis dahin gesenktes Haupt und blickte Ala ad-Daula direkt in die Augen. Robs blaue Augen hatten etwas Herausforderndes. Trotz der körperlichen Erschöpfung strahlten sie Unnachgiebigkeit aus.

Der Blickkontakt brach ab, als er einen plötzlichen Hieb gegen seinen Hinterkopf spürte.

„Zeig deinem Herrscher gefälligst Respekt!" die Hand der Wache drückte seinen Kopf nach unten, so dass er gezwungen war, auf den steinernen Boden zu schauen.

Der Schah erhob sich und schritt die Stufen hinab. Er kniete sich vor Rob, packte ihn am Schopf und riss seinen Kopf nach Hinten. Er beugte sich vor. Ihre Gesichter trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter.

„Ein Christ, der den Schah von Isfarah zum Narren hält."

Der Schah wandte sich mit dem Gesicht zu einem seiner Berater. „ Welcher Vergehen wird er noch beschuldigt?" Der Griff in seinen Haaren löste sich nicht.

Der alte Mann sprach: „Ehebruch mein Herrscher. Der Angeklagte hat die Frau eines anderen verführt und geschwängert. "

Robs Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Rebecca. Seine große Liebe. Die Mutter seines Ungeborenen. Zum Tode verurteilt. Es gab nur eine Chance.

„Mein Schah, Ihr müsst Sie retten!" Ein verzweifelter Versuch.

Ala ad-Daula musterte ihn. Eine kurze unerträgliche Stille. Rob beobachtete wie sich der rechte Mundwinkel des Schahs nach oben zog. Ein spöttisches Lachen. Der Schah blickte in die Runde seiner Untergebenen.

„Der Angeklagte bittet uns um einen Gefallen!" Er wandte sich zurück zu Rob, seine Augen kalt.

„Eine Hure ohne Scham. Eine Schande, die den Tod verdient."

Ein Moment des unbändigen Zorns packte Rob und übermannte ihn.  
>Ein Schwall der Empörung raunte durch den Saal, als der Gefangene dem Herrscher von Insfarah ins Gesicht spuckte.<p>

Der Schah wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Speichel von der Wange.  
>Alle starrten paralysiert auf auf die zwei Akteure, dieser unglaublichen Szene.<br>Der gesammelte Saal schien den Atem anzuhalten.  
>Die Luft war geladen.<p>

Mit einem Mal zog Ala ad-Daula den Säbel zu seiner Seite und ließ ihn niederschmettern.  
>Rob presste die Augen zusammen, erwartete das Unausweichliche.<br>Die Klinge hielt kurz vor ihrem Ziel inne.

Die Stimme des Schahs war ruhig. Seine Augen bargen jedoch ein dunkles Versprechen.

"Folterkammer."


End file.
